


For mothman

by Mothman69



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman69/pseuds/Mothman69
Summary: I wrote this when I had a fever. All ment as a joke. You don't want to experience this





	For mothman

My heart raced as I saw him. I had finally done it. After all these years of searching. He hovered effortlessly above the trees, soaring at unachievable speeds above my head. I grabbed my camera, poised and ready to take the photo. The one that would make me millions. The one that would prove to everyone that I was right. I looked forward to shoving it in Becky’s face. As the camera flashed, I heard him chirp. Just like the sightings had said. 

I quickly viewed my proof. Clear as day. The giant headless figure, batlike wings outstretched and unmoving, eyes red as blood. I had done it. I moved towards my car, but was stopped when I looked up again. He was staring right at me, hovering meters away. Just between me and my car. He chirped again but this time I heard a deep manly voice echo in my ears.   
“You beautiful fool,” he whispered, “you think I would let you see me and live. It is a pity though,” he began to hurtle towards me. Instinctively, I ran. I could feel his presence behind me as we got further and further into the woods, further from my only escape. I knew I was no match for his speeds but still he didn’t catch me. 

Suddenly I tripped.

Exhausted, I knew I couldn’t move. I lay on my back, looking up, as the monstrous figure hovered just above me. I panted, terrified of what was to come. He landed, lying on top of my rapidly rising and falling chest. His pelvis rested against mine. His wings encasing me in his trap. “Such a pretty little thing,” he chirped, speaking in my mind once more. “I have chosen well,” I felt something begin to press into my pussy, massaging my clit. I felt a wave of ecstasy as I climaxed, harder than I ever had before. He made me cum again, and again and again. I was in such a stupor of pleasure that I barely noticed as his 20 inch cock tore through my panties, and slid into my moist pussy. He began humping, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside me. I wound my arms around his back. Nothing else mattered anymore. I was his toy. His whore.  
“Further,” I moaned as I felt him hit my cervix. Something sharp pierced my it and I felt him push his way though. It was the most intense pain I had ever felt but I didn’t care. How I felt didn’t matter, I had to give him what he needed.“Oh yes further, harder, he,” I gasped, hypnotised. His giant dick hit the top of my womb. He looked at me, with his chest eyes. I knew want he was asking. “Do it,” I moaned. He pierced though again. It hurt even more. Shear agony flooded through my veins. There was no pleasure left, it only hurt. But I didn’t care. I remembered nothing. No one. Only him. I didn’t know my own name. Or why I was here. I just knew I was his. He was fully extended now. All 20 inches of dick were nested inside the blood and cum of what used to be my vagina. Then I felt my insides overflow with warmth as he came. Filling my entire body up with his seed. 

I felt complete as he removed his cock. He spat, over my body, covering it in hardening flem as I lay there in unmoveable ecstasy. The liquid burnt, dissolving my flesh and consciousness into a slime, ready to be reformed as he wanted me.

I may have to wait years, or millenia for him to return but I will. 

For mothman.


End file.
